James Graham's Hero Story Part 3.
Here is part three of James Graham's Hero Story style. Cast * Woody - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Buzz Lightyear - Mario (from Super Mario Bros) * Mr. Potato Head - Falco (from Star Fox 64) * Slinky Dog - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Rex - Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Hamm - Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Bo Peep - Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sarge - Top Cat (from Top Cat) * Sarge's Soldiers - Top Cat's Gang (from Top Cat) * Andy - Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) * Baby Molly - Rosie (from Caillou) * Mrs. Davis - Cinderella (from Cinderella) * Sid - Dr. Bad Boon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Hannah - Anais (from The Amazing World of Gumball) * Scud - Tiny (from Le Great Dane Robbery) * Etch - Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) * Lenny - Honest John (from An American Tail) * Mr. Shark - R2D2 (from Star Wars) * Mr. Spell - Stanley Pines (from Gravity Falls) * RC - Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Robot - C3PO (from Star Wars) * Rocky Gibraltar - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) * Snake - Timon (from The Lion King) * Troll Dolls - Olivia (from The Great Mouse Detective) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Penguins (from Pingu) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Toad (from Super Mario Bros) * Combat Carl - Copper (from The Fox and the Hound) * Baby Face - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Ducky - Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons) * Frog - Mr. Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) * Hand-in-the-Box - Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Princess Belle/Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) * Jingle Joe - Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) * Legs - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) * Rockmobile - Jack Rabbit (from Home on the Range) * Roller Bob - Buck the Horse (from Home on the Range) * Walking Car - Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) * Burned Rag Doll - Cow (from Cow and Chicken) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles (from Catscratch) * Sally Doll - Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) Transcript *(the next morning, all is clear -- no sign of Andy. Sonic throws open the lid of the toy box) *Sonic: Finally! (takes a couple DEEP BREATHS of fresh air, then discovers that his hat is missing. He looks back into the toy box) Hey! Who's got my hat? (The rubber shark pops up wearing Sonic's cowboy hat) *SHARK: Look, I'm Sonic. Howdy, howdy, howdy! *Sonic: (sarcastic) Ah-hah! Ah-hah-hah! (grabs the hat) Give me that! (leaps out of the toy box) *Mario: Say there, Pat and SpongeBob. Let me show you something. It looks as though I've been accepted into your culture. (Sonic looks up to see Mario chatting with Patrick and Spongebob. Your Chief, Roo, inscribed his name on me. Mario puts his foot out so that Spongebob and Patrick can see the sole of his boot. The name "ANDY" is written on it in permanent marker) *Spongebob and Patrick: Wow! *Patrick: With permanent ink, too! *Mario: Well, I must get back to repairing my ship. (walks away. Sonic looks at HIS foot -- "Roo" is written on it also but in a much more childish scrawl, and is largely faded) *Sally Acorn: Don't let it get to you, Sonic. (hearing Sally, Sonic puts his foot back down and quickly straightens up) *Mario: (nonchalant) Uh, let what? I don't -- Uh, what do you mean? Who? *Sally Acorn: I know Roo's excited about Buzz, but you know, he'll always have a special place for you. *Falco: (walking past) Yeah. Like the attic. Heh, heh... *Sonic: Alright! That's it! (angrily marches across the room. Across the room, Mario's cardboard ship is still up on the ABC blocks. Mario lies down on a skateboard and slides under the ship like a mechanic. C3PO, R2D2, Timon, and Pumbaa stand by waiting for instructions. Mario's hand reaches out from under the ship. *Mario: Unidirectional bonding strip. (C3PO and R2D2 turn toward Timon and Pumbaa, who stand in readiness by a tapedispenser) *C3PO: Mr. Plumber wants more tape! (R2D2 nods his head as Timon and Pumbaa rip off a piece of tape with their mouths as Sonic approaches the skateboard, grabs hold of Buzz's foot and rolls him out from under the ship) *Sonic: Listen, Lightsnack, you stay away from Roo. He's mine, and no one is taking him away from me. *Mario: What are you talking about? (to the droids, warthog, and meerkat) Where's that bonding strip?! (rolls himself back under. Sonic rolls him out again. *Sonic: And another thing. Stop with this spaceman thing. It's getting on my nerves. *Mario: Are you saying you want to lodge a complaint with Star Command? *Sonic: Oh okay, so you want to do it the hard way, huh? (Mario stands up, face to face with Sonic) *Mario: Don't even think about it, hedgehog! *Sonic: Oh, yeah, tough guy?! (flicks Mario's cap off, causing Mario to grab his neck, and gasp for air. Mario drops to his knees and begins to writhe on the ground, holding his breath. Mario is unsure how to react. Suddenly, Mario SNIFFS the air) *Mario: Nothing is attacking me. (rises and points an accusing finger at Sonic) How dare you flick off a plumber's hat on an uncharted universe! My hat would have blown off if you grabbed and threw it away. (grabs his cap and puts it back on) *Sonic: You actually think you're THE "Super Mario?" Oh, all this time I thought it was an act! (to the room) Hey, guys! Look! It's the REAL Super Mario! *Mario: You're mocking me, aren't you? *Sonic: Oh, no, no, no... Of course I'm not. (points behind Mario) Mario, look! An alien! *Mario: What?!? Where? (falls for the trick and turns around. Sonic kneels over with LAUGHTER until a bark is heard when Sonic stops short. All the toys look to the bedroom window) *Dr. Bad Boon: Yessss! Ah, ha, ha, ha... *Sonic: Uh-oh. *Spongebob: (hides in a barrel) It's Sid! (the other characters hide in fright) *Patrick: I thought he was at summer camp! *Squidward: They must have kicked him out early this year. (The toys rush over to the window) *Patrick: Oh, no! Not Dr. Bad Boon! *Dr. Bad Boon: ...Incoming! A tiny figure stands isolated in the center of the yard. Sid pummels the figure with rocks while Scud strains at his leash, barking wildly. *Falco: Who is it this time? *Sonic: I can't tell. Hey, where's Lenny? *Honest John: Right here, Sonic. (turns to see Honest John holding a pair of wind-up binoculars approaching him from the other end of the desk. Sonic picks Honest John up and looks through him to survey the scene) *Patrick: Oh, no. I can't bear to watch one of these again! (A full size toy soldier is posed in a running stance in the center of the backyard. A huge M-80 is strapped to the doll's back with masking tape) *Sonic: Oh, no...it's a Combat Carl. *Mario: What's going on? (pushes everyone out of the way and forces them to block Sally's view) *Sally Acorn: Hey! I cannot see a thing. Get out of the way! *Sonic: Nothing that corcerns you pesky plumbers. Just us guys. *Mario: I'd better take a look and see what's happening. (sees Combat Carl strapped to an explosive bomb) Why is that soldier strapped to an explosive bomb? *Sonic: That's why. It's because of Dr. Bad Boon. (Mario sees Tiny barking and laughing) *Mario: Hmm... So fury. *Sonic: Uh, wrong. That's Tiny, you fool. Here's Dr. Bad Boon. (Mario sees Dr. Bad Boon) *Mario: You mean that happy baboon? *Falco: He ain't no happy babooon. *Patrick: He tortues toys, just for fun! *Mario: Well, then, we'd better do something about that. *Sally Acorn: (Mario jumps onto the ledge, causing the toys to gasp) What are you doing?!! Get down from there! Or else you'll fall! *Mario: No! I'm going to teach that brat a lesson. *Sonic: Yeah, sure. You go ahead. Melt him with your scary laser. (presses Mario's laser button, which fires a laser, and makes Mario scream in fear) *Mario: Be careful with that! It's extremely dangerous. *Honest John: (sees a fuse lit to Carl and gasps) He's lighting it! He's lighting it! Hit the dirt! (the characters scream and duck) *Dr. Bad Boon: NO-O-O-O-O!!! CA-A-A-A-A-ARL! *Mario: Look out! (an explosion is heard) *Falco: Oh no! No! *Dr. Bad Boon: Yes! He's gone! He's history! (the guys pop out and see the mess as Bad Boon and Tiny laugh evilly) *Mario: You idiot! You fool! This is all your fault! I could have stopped him. I could have. And it's just not fair. *Sonic: Yeah, Mario, I would love to see you try. (gesturing to Sid's yard) 'Course I'd love to see you as a crater. *Sally Acorn: The sooner we move, the better. Category:James Graham Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts